


Love... You...

by Cas Winchester (whythekwehnot)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Demon possession, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whythekwehnot/pseuds/Cas%20Winchester
Summary: Castiel answered a report about demonic activity, only to return to the bunker not feeling like himself.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 7





	Love... You...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sonofamary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonofamary/gifts).



> My friend asked for pain, pain I give 😂😂😂

“Dean? Where are you?” Castiel walked into the bunker, his voice shrieking but only silence leaving his lips. He’d left only a few hours earlier on a report from one of Bobby’s hunters about demonic activity. Sam was still injured from the fight with Chuck, the divine magic used against him taking far longer to heal than a human-caused injury would need. Castiel had shrugged off Deans urges to get the protective anti possession symbol, certain of his angelic power being enough to protect him. 

“Cas? Did you find the demon?” Dean appeared from the corridor where both his and Sam’s rooms were, his shirt bloodstained and his brows knit together. “Sam’s injury reopened. That damn spell won’t stop,” he threw the dirty wet towel onto the war table, the  _ thwap  _ resonating off of the cold walls. Castiel panicked, he tried to muster all the power he could, every last vestige of grace he had left, to take back control of his body. 

To his horror, it not only failed, his mind went black. No sight, no sounds, no senses at all to tell him what was going on. 

Castiel refused to surrender, refused to lie down and let the hell spawn win. He visualised Dean, Sam, Jack, even Mary, and used his love for his family to add whatever power he could to kick the demon out. 

Castiel opened his eyes, his wings glowing behind him and the grace that made him an angel showing in his eyes. Had he won? Was the demon gone? 

_ “Enjoy eternity.”  _ The cold voice hit him mentally like a block of ice, sending shivers down his spine and tendrils of fear into his heart. 

He looked down, Dean’s body motionless and his eyes staring at Castiel, only then did the angel understand heartbreak. In the effort to fight off the demon possessing him, he’s short fused his powers and didn’t have enough to heal Dean, who laid in his arms, Castiel’s own angel blade buried to the hilt in his heart. 

“Love… you…” Dean whispered, his final breath rasping from his lungs as his eyes fluttered closed. Castiel screamed, until his throat was dry and raw and no more sound escaped him. His body shook from the shock, the loss of the only person who’d taught him what it was to be human. 

Sam stumbled into the doorway to see his brother, dead on the ground and Castiel rocking back and forth, tears streaming down both cheeks and blood in his clothes. 


End file.
